


Porter Shortcuts - The Easy Way Out

by Demonofthewolf



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd Expedition, Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, BB, Body Horror, Bridge Baby, Central Knot City, Experience, Future Fic, Gen, Haphephobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Mountains, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Sad Mailman, Spoilers, Tree Climbing, Wilderness Survival, World Travel, chiralnetwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonofthewolf/pseuds/Demonofthewolf
Summary: Sam rolled his eyes as another call came in, he lifted his wrist to see who wanted to contact him, it seemed that everyone wants to be in touch with him- but he was relieved that it was only over the network, It was Die-Hardman, "Sam! i have news for you- you still haven't delivered the order? its of great meaning and should be cared about ASAP! See you around!". Can't they never leave him alone? He closed the call and sat down on the boxes...
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Hang in There!

**Author's Note:**

> OKEY OKEY OKEY OKEY  
> i'll never thought i would write a Death Standing fanfic, but here i am,  
> This fic will be about how i get thru the game- avoiding basically everything and every BT and stuff-  
> so yes this fic will retell the game events so SPOILER WARNING!! this will be all writing in the perspective of Sam.  
> I tired to make it funny- but the feels of the game and the angst hit me,,,,
> 
> i'll try my best to make it entertaining!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is inspired by the song: Patience · Low Roar  
> 

* * *

Sam woke up from an alarming beeping noise that echoed in his private chambers, he didn't have to think twice to jump up and to look around for the threat. As he sprang up to get to his feet he got pulled down, landing on the way to the hard blue mattress that was beneath him again. He landed hard and it took all his breath away from his chest. He followed the sharp pain with his eyes and located a pair of shackles on his wrist, he was chained... to the bed, he had to get used to it.

He looked around warned and hold his breath for few seconds to scoop if anyone was nearby. The zipping noise of the big screen that was to the left of him was the only thing he could hear. He moved his hand to the shackle to get it open but as soon he reached it the speakers in the room lighted up.

" _Ah, you're awake!_ " - Sam jumped in surprise again up and pulled on the shackle and turned around. Someone was standing in front of him. It was Deadman, the weird scientist? Was he even a scientist? he couldn't remember.

" _What do you want?_ " Sam spat out obliviously already irritated by the human contact. " _I... You slept in long, so I thought we might check on you!_ " The man in the red rope sad smiling warmly.

" _Can't you just leave me be? You psychopaths! Y'all even watching me shower and taking shits!_ " Sam yelled with his low rusty voice, he was exhausted, not physically but mentally, all this was so much and so ... so ... he didn't have words for it, or thoughts.

" _Well if you say it like that it sounds ehm weird, BUT_ " Deadman snapped his fingers and moved closer to Sam, who was still struggling with the shackles. Sam followed The other man with his eyes and saw how he opened the shackle with one movement of his wrist who had the same device on it as he did.

" _With, let me call them resources, he can maybe figure a way out to help other Porters! Imagine Sam, Weapons against the BTs!_ ",

" _Making Weapons? with my shit?_ " He snorted and looked at his free hand and the shackles hanging on it.

They were all connected with each other with those, the shackles were electronic devices to look at maps and other shit. Sam had no idea how they are functioning but that didn't bother him, he was just a normal Porter, even though that wasn't completely true. He was Sam Porter BRIDGES. The son of the President of the UCA, _United Connected America..._

> >Sick of losing my patience, Out of time, lacking rhythm. Barely conscious, over sensitized, Feeling weaker as I stumble around<

He had been in his chambers for quite some time now, but the whole Bridges company wanted him to head out again, and connect the people, connect the next facility to the strand. and he was the best man for it. Sam sat on his bed staring at the glass walls in front of him, which held his Equipment and his Suit behind them. In the middle was the Pod connected to the womb mother of BB. His Bridge Baby, no one knew how they really work,

" _Don't get attached, it's just a tool_ " He recalled the scientist's words. He stood up and examined the small fetus which was peacefully swimming in the orange glowing pot. He moved his hand slowly so he didn't scare it and pressed pressure on it, causing it to swang around at the connection cables. The child opened his eyes and moved closer to the glass and blinked at Sam. He leaned even closer to it and whispered "Boo", the unborn child just moved around and looked happy. Well someone of the 2 of them has to be.

Sam had told Deadman to leave him alone since he was still too exhausted to carry on any work at the moment, he hadn't noticed how fragile his entire body felt and looked at the lock on his blue bracelet. _15:37 pm_ , Huh he really slept long. He looked at the table which has next to the bed and disappointingly found nothing to eat there, just some Monster Energy cans, but it's better to save them for later.

He went to the Sink and stared at his reflection, his eyes were bloody and dark deep circles where beneath them like craters. The nightmares are really taking a toll on him, he moved his face to the left to examine his wound that he got a few days ago, trying to climb a muddy mountain with a crying infant on your chest, and tons of heavy cargo wasn't easy. His orange-brown hair which matches the color of his beard was hanging down by tiny strands into his face. He really needed a shower.

He stumbled to the shower slowly, lacking rhythm of sense of day or time, or to taking care of himself. He removed his clothes with heavy effort, pulling his tank top over his head, revealing all his scars to himself. The scars of the Dead, their hand prints were sunken into his skin, trying to take his life away from him, but no matter how many times the BTs tried, they never succeeded, even if he wanted them to... He turned on the water and like it, his thoughts rolled over him.

" _Get out of my mind!, You weren't even that important to me!_ " Sam blurted out as he clenched his still dirty hands into his hair and started crying. His tears got washed away by the cold water but it still didn't stop them from burning his eyes. He started to shake and slowly broke down sobbing to himself slowly. " _It's all your fault! You caused this over yourself, just because your scared, scared of being touched, scared of being connected to people, scared that you will disappoint them-_

His thoughts got put to an halt by a muffled noise. The Porter turned the water off to listen, the noise appeared again. Sam got out of the shower, he hated the automatic blow dryer and pushed on the glass doors to get out of the windy machine. But it wouldn't let him and he nearly slipped out on the wet floor as he tried to force the door open. " _Sam..._ " the speakers activated again, " _Don't break the facilities, they are expensive_ " and with that, he was all on his own again.

He put on a new shirt and looked for the sound, he wished away his tears with the backside of his hand and saw that BB was screaming. The orange Pot was now lighting up with a warning color of red.

" _Hang in There!_ " he said to the crying child. Sam disconnected the pot from the wall without thinking and placed it in his arms carrying it to the bed. He sat down staring at the infant inside, it still was upset, " _Shhhhhhh, it's alright, I'm here! See?_ " and Sam stuck his tongue out to cheer the small kid up but it just blinked at him, but at least it stopped screaming. Sam sat there pressing the Pot near his heart, closing his eyes, he could feel BB's heartbeat through the pot as it peacefully swam inside the container, slowly falling asleep again, Sam couldn't help himself but Smile.

" _Don't get attached..._ "

* * *

* * *


	2. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB made giggling noises as Sam let himself down with the anchor that he had placed and climbed the rock cliff down, he looked at the child and smiled back at it.

> Chapter is inspired by Don't Be so Serious · Low Roar

* * *

Sam readied himself, for his next expedition, he got into his suit and tightened all his cargo straps. He had spent the whole days running around, back and forth to the previously established connected facilities delivering all kinds of various cargo. No matter how many orders he fulfilled and mastered the hindrances in his route, more and more shipments came in. He connected the terminal for the data for his new order. Those special terminals illustrated a blue floating screen in the air and showed him the map. It displayed 3 dots, the 3 mayor outpost he already had successfully connected, traveling thousand of miles around in the wasteland to reach them on his own. He activated his shackle so it connected it with the terminal and he got all the information transferred on it, Die-Hardman appeared on the screen.

" _This is a big one, Sam. You have to deliver parts of a Generator to the windmill, a former important energy source for the UCA. We need it back, otherwise, our goal of connecting whole America will be more difficult without it._ ", the hologram flickered around and showed the dark grey mask of the man.

" _Oh and good luck, Sam!_ " The Porter took the cargo out of the storage and packed it to his back which held it in place with the straps. The weight of it immediately pulled him forward but he kept steady, loading the cargo on his back was always the hardest part. Once he was used to it, it wasn't a problem. He looked at his Boots to check if they could survive another long-drawn trip, nothing was worse than damaged footwear and ending up, ripping off own toenails... Sam checked on BB, he clipped the orange pod on his chest belt and took the cables in his hands and connected himself to the infant.

Sam's breath was taken away as his vision blurred until he could make out shapes and a voice. "I'll get you out of there BB. I promise", With a sharp impulse the vision was gone and Sam was left with cold sweat running down his body. Deadman called it Bleed through, an effect where he mistakes BBs memories with his own.

The Porter left the Silent and empty city behind him and made his way into the vast landscape, that was filled with boulders and stones for a new routine. The landscape was bright and colorful, it was green and the sky was colored in a soft blue tune, it seemed like nothing was lurking out there. The atmosphere was odd, it seemed so peaceful but still, everyone isolated themselves. Its been years since Sam saw another human in real life, and since recently he was surrounded by them, and everyone expects him to be their kind of savior... Sam reached the mountainside and took the ladder from his back and opened it and placed it so he could and every other Porter who came across, use it. He pushed through the mountains faster, he kept watching after the sky, searching warning signs of the deadly rainbow.

He jumped around the muddy areas and avoided slipping on it, he reached higher until he had a good sight on where to go. He analyzed the area with his Odradek Terrain Scanner, that was mounted at his shoulder. It was an articulated mechanical sensor that could scan the region and detect lost cargo by scanning it's order tags. He has already been in this area before, but he took another way, a shortcut over the mountains to reach the west of the land. it would save him about 2 to 3 days of travel time if he could make it.

BB made giggling noises as Sam let himself down with the anchor that he had placed and climbed the rock cliff down, he looked at the child and smiled back at it. " _You like that? Huh? Well, be happy you don't have to carry all this around_ " and tapped on the boxes that were stacked up behind him.

* * *

> Heavy pulse, Bloody eyes, Sweaty clothes, New routine, Bit of land, To understand and know

Few hours later Sam had reached the passage that leads up to the WindMill, he checked the map with his bracelet before he continued his path. Some other Porters left some warning signs on the road. " _Keep on! Keep on going_ " the robotic voice promoted as Sam passed the Holographic displayed sign, and traced it with his hand and spun it around. The area seems to be clear, just a steep mountain passage. He climbed further up, trying his best not to lose his balance, Sam relaxed his shoulders as he reached the highest part of the hill and gasped as he saw the windmill. The view was stunning. He could feel the wind in his hair and relaxed for a few seconds before passing down into the woods that were in front of the wind farm.

Sam could feel the burning rain on his skin and immediately took cover under his hood, he looked up and froze. The upside rainbow slowly formed in the sky. Few seconds before he noticed the Warning he ran around collecting the lost cargo that fellow Porters had left on their trail and placed it into the postbox. He paused and looked around nervously, he could feel them, the beached things, the BTs were near. Even BB could sense them, and made some noises of unsettlement and stared at Sam and placed its hand on the glass. Hr looked down on the child and too placed the hand on the pod, he could feel how the fear made his stomach upset. " _Just through the small forest_ ," he thought to himself and walked the already laid path down in front of him, carefully placing his steps.

* * *

He passed the forest, and the Ordadek Scanner warned him of BTs in his range, as the scanner blinked white as Sam pushed further into the trees and closer to the small river, the scanner immediately without a sign spun around and blinked in a threatening orange tone and before the porter could react it was too late. Tears run down his face as he dropped himself to the floor crouching and trying to hide from them. His anxiety kicked in. The ghosts found him, he had run into them and without a second they gripped Sam's legs, and the whole floor flooded with black tar.

Their hand prints graped the porter and tried to sink him to the ground. He started to panic and tried to hold himself at some branches but with no effort, he got dragged further down into the black mass. His ears rang as he started to hyperventilate and he could make out BBs upset screams. His entire body was shaking with panic, he could feel their burning hand prints on him, he sprang up and tried to push through the black tar that tried to eat him up. He finally got free and sprinted as fast as he could through the woods, he should have scanned the area before because he lost his balance and tripped over some tree stump. He looked back and just hoped that the dead ghost wouldn't reach him and he froze.

He could see them! Their black bodies flying in the air, all together connect over strands that reached into the sky, they were made out of small particles, he never has seen one in his life, this must be BBs work. His Odradek suddenly spun around as a warning and before Sam could get to his feet the black tar already had reached up to him. He stumbles around and fell into the river, heads first, and lost some cargo boxes. He hit the ground and cut his face and hands open on the stones. The river rapidly filled itself with the Tar and the BTs touched him everywhere and pushed him down and drowned him.

Sam couldn't breathe, his mouth filled with the tar and he tried to get out, but their were stronger, he could feel how his body tried to fight back to all the substances that filled his lungs"

Sam couldn't breathe, his mouth filled with the tar and he tried to get out, but their were stronger, he could feel how his body tried to fight back to all the substances that filled his lungs. He started to slowly lose consciousness. Sam tried to hold his breath with his last strength. In a flash the BTs noticed his blood they let go of him. The black substance went away and he was left, sitting in a small pod of water. His body was under shook and He crawled out of the river and made it to the save bit of land, Sam partly crawled the last few meters to the Windmill. The scanners around it investigated his cargo and his Bridges Id.

* * *

" _Welcome Sam Porter Bridges,_ " the robotic voice said, but he didn't care. Sam broke down to his knees, completely shaking and crying, this was too much, it all was too much for him. He punched his stomach in panic and urgently puked all the black water out. He screamed on top of his lungs and ripped the grass on the ground out. His Cuff Link announced an incoming call and automatically accepted it by itself _"Sam-"_ ,

" _NO! NOOOOO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!_ " He screamed back at it and tried to rip off the electronic shackle of his wrist, and kicked around his cargo he was supposed to deliver with all his strength that he had left. He broke down again at the boxes as his rage quit was easing, and just sat there quietly whimpering to himself trying to calm down from his anxiety attack, his paranoia was the worst when it came to BTs encounters, no matter if their dead, _they had touched him_... Sam's whole body was dripping with sweat and cold rushes made him even shiver more. He looked down at BB but he only could make out his own bloodied eyes in the reflection.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh OHHH, *this hurts... its HURTS...* poor baby, why do i do this to him, but lets be real, this must be fucking scary....


	3. Sirens of the Future

* * *

Sam feel asleep on the boxes outside the windfarm and got woken up by the giggling sounds of the infant. He shook his head to get the sleepiness away and looked down to the orange pod, BB was swimming in circles and laughing. Sam instantly smiled at the child as he watched it. He could feel how his body felt drained and he awkwardly could feel his heartbeat in his temples. He heavily lifted himself off the ground and loaded the cargo on his back again, to finish the delivery. He entered the small entrance of the bunker and activated the terminal. He shoved the damaged Cargo box into the storage shelf and it disappeared in the ground. The hologram flickered as his customer rated his service. " _ Well the Cargo could have been better, but it is a miracle that you made it through here! _ " The man said with a surprising tone in his voice. " _ Your Sam right? Could you connect us to the UCA? those the Q-PID actual work? _ ", Sam ignored all the questions and just ripped off his necklace and placed it into the terminal. The entire room crackled with energy as he connected it and lighted up in a white light. Sam got lifted in the air and tears started rolling down his face from the chemical reaction, he could make out voices from the already connected facilities. 

Sam just nodded to the thanks he got from the man in the hologram, Die-Hardman appeared again " _Sam, you made it!, Deadman has some news about the Bridge Baby, we scanned it and it seems like it feels disconnected from its Womb Mother, he will explain the further details! Also, a new order just got in_ " The man with the mask waved him goodbye and the hologram vanished in small particles. He sighed deeply and checked on BB, The Bridge Member was right, BB didn't seem alright, anxiety runs him over again. What if it dies? What if it takes more damage when he has to move through the BTs area again. Sam accepted the Order and lost his last hopes as he saw what big containers they were. He looked outside into the forest doubting that we will make it back safely- 

* * *

He threw the climbing anchor up with all his energy and it got caught some boulders, He shifted his weight back to check if it could carry him. The Mountains were at the west of the forest, he examined the map, some Porters already had built up some ladders at the mountain passage, but most of them passed through the forest, the red warning signs of the BTs they left shined on the map. He climbed the rock surface up, pressing against the sand-colored crags with all his strength. He placed his footsteps carefully and pulled him further up on the cliff. He kept his breathing regular so he could use his stamina on the rest of the way on. As Sam reached the top he left the anchor and carefully paced on the mountainside reaching a small wall, he passed it and ascended around the roots of the trees, and immediately soared up the mountain up again into safety, he just had to reach the postbox and then he would be safe, from there he knows the way unplanned. Sam lost his balance and tripped almost, approximately flying over a rock, he reached out with his hands and slipped. He caught himself mid-fall on the stone and accidentally knocked the cargo box down from his back and it slid down the passage into the woods. " _ Shit... _ " he cursed himself and tripped the way down and stored the crate on his back again and was thankful for the ladder that rested directly next to him. He finally made it, he caught his breath and his struggle ended, he reached the Bridges facility after half a day. 

Sam drooped himself on the hard blue bed in his private chambers after he connected BB to the wall. The sleep took him so quickly that he couldn't get out of his black tar covered Porter suit. He didn't sleep easy, his rest was haunted by nightmares. He stared at the orange glowing pod and watched it shatter in front of him, his ears and in pain as the loud noise of a boat docking resounded in front of him, He sprang up as the boat keep coming closer, it didn't care if it shattered into his room and the building. He froze in fear, he tried to crawl over the floor to reach BB which was laying on the floor screaming in pain, but before he touched it, his paranoia took over him and he shook back. The black tar swallowed the Infant in the display of Sam's eyes and before the could get up, the arms of the Bts had already grasped him. 

He sprang up as he woke up, pulling on the shackle and got pulled back to the bed again, he was soaked in sweat from his nightmare. 

the incoming call sound made Sam look up as he got his suit off him, " _ Sam... Are you all alright? I heard you scream... _ " he shrugged at Deadmans worried voice, " _ I'm alright, just another dream of the beach and Amelie _ " Sam reassuring the Scientist while rubbing his face. He looked at BBs Pod, it was still intact and the infant softly swimming in it, sleeping. He took a Monster Energy from the desk and junked it down, he forgot how thirsty he was. He leaned back on his bed, staring at the ceiling...

* * *

> Stopped in a lesson, shot down, Sirens are ringing all around, Time to make me into something ,Then time will turn me into nothing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda boring??? i'm sorry oof-


End file.
